Origins
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: Was it just coinsidence that the turtles received those particular coloured masks that day? Or was there something more behind it? April takes a stab at explaining it, but only seems to make matters worse.


~Origins~

"Hey, has anyone ever told you about the meaning behind your masks?" April asked out of the blue.

"What?" Mikey asked, sitting up from the floor and scratching his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, the Ancient One gave us our masks," Raphael spoke up from where he was sharpening his sais by the window. "There ain't no story to it."

"Come on," April said, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. "Haven't you guys ever wondered why you were given those particular colours?"

"Not really," Leo shrugged, coming to sit down besides April on the couch. "We just assumed the Ancient One gave them to us randomly."

"Yeah," Donatello agreed, looking up from his book. "It was just a coincidence."

"Oh come on," April laughed, straightening up. "You guys have been to space and to different words through portals of water, and you're telling me you believe in coincidence?"

"Well...yeah," Donatello said slowly.

April shook her head. "You guys are ninjas; I thought you'd be at least a bit curious."

"Not really," Mikey said, scratching his head absently. "I mean our masks are cool as shell and make us look bad arse. What else do we need to know?"

"Well I think you would be very interested to know," April huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay…what do you think they mean then?" Donatello asked, putting down his book.

April thought for a moment. "Let's start with you Mikey."

"Woo!" Mikey cried, moving so he was sitting in front of April, like a school student waiting for a story. "Me first, me first!"

"Oh this I gotta hear," Raph smirked, moving closer to sit next to his younger brother.

"Okay let's see," April mused. "Orange, orange, orange…"

"The coolest colour out there!" Mikey yelled followed by an "ow!" as Raph promptly slapped him upside the head.

"Orange is both a power colour and a healing colour," April began. "It shows enthusiasm and creativity."

"That is so me!" Mikey exclaimed with wide eyes. "I'm powerful and enthusiastic about everything! Well most things anyway."

"How 'bout ya show some of this enthusiasm when ya get acquainted with my fist?" Raphael growled.

"Believe it or not," April continued, glaring at Michelangelo and Raphael for silence, "orange is also the colour that makes people hungry."

"Why do I find that easy to believe?" Don asked, raising an eye ridge at Leo with a smirk.

"Huh, no wonder I'm hungry all the time," Mikey said.

"Orange also represents vitality with endurance, curiosity and a hunger for adventure and exploration. Orange is also associated with the warmth of the sun," April finished.

"Wow," Mikey smiled. "That's me down to a T! I've definitely got the best colour!"

"Great, now you've made his head even bigger," Raphael growled. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"What does my colour mean April?" Donny asked, a curious look on his face.

April smiled. "Purple is a powerful colour and is associated with good judgment."

"I think she just called ya level headed Donny," Raphael snickered. April shot him a look.

"Purple is said to be a good colour for mediation. It also represents imagination and inspiration."

"Well, no arguing with that," Donny smiled, happy with his colour.

"And you two," April continued, looking over Raph and Leo. "Your colours are very interesting, and believe it or not, very similar."

"What?" Raph frowned. "How can red and blue be similar?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that opposites attract?" Mikey snickered.

"I'm close to losing it Mikey," Raph warned, getting to his feet quickly.

"You'll see what I mean," April smiled. "Red is the warmest of all colours, whilst blue is the coolest. Red can mean anger and that you have a temper."

"You got that one right," Mikey laughed before he was tackled to the ground by said red-banded turtle.

April shook her head and continued. "Red may mean anger but it also means prosperity and joy. Red is associated with fiery heat and warmth. Red is also the colour of blood, and therefore has a strong symbolism for life, vitality and survival. Red is a very strong colour."

"Now that's more like it," Raph grinned.

"Oh and red is also the colour of passion and lust," April added, just to see what Raph's reaction would be.

"Passion and what?" Raph cried incredulously as Mikey rolled around on the floor with laughter.

"Anyway," April said quickly, turning back to face Leo. "Blue is the colour of the sky, the ocean and twilight. It shows inspiration and spirituality. It's also a very calming colour and shows truth and moderation. It shows perspective, that's one of the reasons why artists use it so much because it allows us to increase and broaden our perspectives."

"So that's how red and blue a similar," Donny smiled. "Because they level each other out."

"Yes," April smiled. "Raphael can pass on some of his anger to Leo and in return Leo can help pass on some of his calm. The strong bodied and minded come together to balance each other out. That's probably why you two fight so much all the time. You just have to figure out how to balance yourselves out."

"Wow April," Donny committed. "Spoken like a true Master Splinter."

"Hey, come and give us a kiss you passionate turtle you," Mikey called to Raphael, puckering his lips and pretending to kiss the air.

There was a deadly growl from Raphael as he leapt at Mikey, tackling him to the ground.

"You're right," Leo sighed, watching his two brothers tussle and roll around the room. "I really do need to learn how to balance things out."


End file.
